


2020

by LifeLove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLove/pseuds/LifeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubameyang will stay in Dortmund until 2020. Marco´s heart stops. His breath becomes faster and his thoughts go wild. Could that be actually true? He notices that the BILD newspaper in his hand is shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2020

**Aubameyang will stay in Dortmund until 2020**. Marco´s heart stops. His breath becomes faster and his thoughts go wild. Could that be actually true? He notices that the BILD newspaper in his hand is shaking.

Until now, it has been a usual morning. Marco woke up at 8 am, showered and was about to have breakfast when he opened the newspaper and found the headline. Now, he is sitting at the table, staring at the article, unable to move or do anything at all. He feels numb. And happy. And incredulous. Everything at the same time. Auba has extended his contract until 2020. Suddenly, a smile appears in Marco´s face. It grows bigger and bigger, until he is grinning helplessly. He is reading the article again. Joy is spreading everywhere in his body. Marco has never been so happy in his entire life. He grabs his phone and before he can stop himself, he calls Auba.

Auba picks up, but before he can say anything, Marco screams: "You fucking cunt!!! You are such an asshole, you-" he has to laugh, stands up and starts walking around the kitchen table. "I´m just casually eating breakfast and then I read the article, can you even IMAGINE how I reacted when I saw it? YOU DIDN`T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Marco almost drops his phone, he is so excited. Auba´s husky voice answers and Marco can tell that he is obviously very amused that Marco is angry at him. "Well, it was meant to be a surprise" Auba says. "I´m glad that I was successful" "You were. You definitely were!" Marco assures. "I fucking love you man!" he blurbs out, until he realizes what he has just said.

_Fuck._ he thinks. Had he just told Auba that he loved him? Well, actually, he DID, but he didn´t want Auba to find out, ever. Because Auba had a wife and a child and he would never love him back. It had been very easy to fall in love with Auba. He was the most beautiful man on the planet and Marco fell for him the first day he met Auba, but since then, he tried not to get his hopes up and ignore his feelings, because a married man was probably not the right choice to fall in love with. Unfortunately, it didn´t work at all. Auba turned out to really enjoy Marco´s presence and they soon became "big bro´s" as Auba liked to call it. Meeting Auba regularly without being able to admit his feelings to him, kiss him and touch him was cruel. Marco had spent hours lying in his bed, crying and asking God why he had to fall in love with the wrong person.

There is silence and then, Marco hears Auba laugh. "I love you too, big bro" he responded, but there is something in his voice, something Marco can´t really grasp. The silence that follows is weird and causes Marco to cough and say: "So yeah..." "Yeah" Auba answers. "Hey, Marco, how about you and me celebrating tonight? You can come to my place and we will drink a few beer together- without alcohol, of course" "Yeah, sure." Marco says. They had done this so many times, but why is he nervous all the sudden? Something is different this time, but Marco can´t tell what. "Great, I will pick you up at 8." Auba says. "Bye." "Bye", Marco responds.

Throughout the entire day, he tries not to think too much about meeting Auba, but he does not succeed. At training, everyone congratulates Auba in the locker room, but except for that, everything is normal. They team up into 2 groups, and unfortunately, Auba is in a different group than Marco, so they have no chance to talk to each other. Nevertheless, Marco feels Auba´s eyes on him pretty often, but every time he tries to catch him, Auba is already looking away and talking to his teammates. At the end of training, Marco is concerned that he has imagined it. In the afternoon, he meets up with his parents and goes to pick up some ice cream with his niece and nephew. His parents notice that he is nervous, but they don´t say anything, luckily.

And then, it is already 7 o´clock and Marco is sitting in front of his closet, all of his clothes lying around him and he is staring at the empty closet. "Fuck" he says out loud and grabs his phone. Marcel, his best friend, answers after 3 seconds. "Hey Marco," he greets him. "Marcel I have a problem, I don´t know what to wear!" Marco says, trying to hide his desperation. "What for?" Marcel asks, suddenly very curious. "Doesn´t matter, please!" Marco says. "UUh, does someone have a date?" Marcel wants to know, "Well in that case I would wear your ripped skinny jeans and the grey t-shirt that you love so much. And probably your red shoes" "It´s not a date!" Marco says. " "Yeah sure," Marcel laughs but thankfully, he doesn´t say anything else. "Thank you" Marco adds and ends the call.

At 5 to 8 o´clock, Marco is walking up and down his front door. He can´t tell why he is so nervous. Something is different. He has met Auba so many times, but this time- _This is all my imagination._ Marco says to himself. _I need to stop this._ Then, the door bell rings. Marco walks down and finds himself in a hug just as he leaves his house. "Marco!" Auba laughs "Great to see you!" His laugh is infectious. Marco can´t help but stare at Auba´s big brown eyes and his wide smile. He looks beautiful as ever, his hair standing up in the air, in his tight jeans and gold shirt that matches his car. While Auba is driving, they barely talk. Marco can´t help but stare at Auba occasionally and every time he does so, Auba is looking back at him and grins. They stop at Auba´s place. Inside, Auba offers Marco a beer and they take place on Auba´s large sofa.

"So, when have you decided that you want to stay in Dortmund?" Marco asks. "Actually, weeks ago" Auba laughs. "And why?" Marco wants to know. "Yeah because I love this club and the city, I really think that we can win titels here, you know?" Auba says. Suddenly, there is uncertainty in his eyes. It seems like he is struggeling somehow. "I-" Auba starts. "I really like it here and you´ve all become a family to me. Especially you" Could it be that Auba´s cheeks have become a little bit red? _Now I´m already seeing things just because I want to see them._ Marco thinks. _He doesn´t mean it that way. He said family. I´m like a brother to him. Not more._ he reminds himself. "Yeah I would have missed you if you had changed clubs" Marco hears himself say. Auba´s face lights up. "Really?" "Yes, of course, you are really important to me" Marco creeps out and looks down, suddenly very self conscious. "So, what film do you want to watch?" Auba asks and stands up. _See?_ the voice in Marco´s head says _You just imagined things that weren´t there. He wants to spent a normal evening with you. Just like you always do._

They agree to watch Hangover since it is their favorite film. Marco tries to relax, but he is pretty much aware of Auba´s presence. _God, he smells so good!_ he thinks. Today, Auba is moving on the sofa a lot, he is wiggling and changing his position all the time. _Something definitely is different!_ Marco is sure of that. He takes all of his courage and asks Auba: " Auba, you seem really nervous the entire evening, is something wrong?" Auba stills. He looks anxious all the sudden. _This is so not like him._ Marco looks into his eyes. "Yes, actually, there is something that- that I´ve basically wanted to do- tell you- for what feels like forever" Auba says and Marco´s heart starts to pound really hard. "And I´ve said to myself, when I´ve extended my contract, I have to tell you" Marco opens his mouth, but it is so dry, he can´t bring out a word.

"Marco, I´m gay. You have become such an important part of my life and therefore I thought that I need to tell you that. I hope- I hope that you don´t hate me now. " Marco can´t believe what he has just heart. Has that really happened? "But- you have a son and a wife..." Marco starts and his voice breaks all the sudden. "Yes, technically I do, but you know- we are not actually a couple. We are best friends, but she is a lesbian and we decided to get a child, because she and her girlfriend really wanted one and I would do everything to make her happy. I mean, I also wanted a child. But we are not together, no. Just really really good friends." "Oh" Marco´s mouth drops. _He´s single. He´s gay. He´s beautiful. He should be mine._ the voice in his head repeats over and over again.

"And- what do you say?" Auba wants to know. He looks at Marco questioningly. Suddenly, Marco is very aware of Auba´s presence. He can feel Auba´s gaze on him, his smell and the air seems thicker than it normally is. He notices that he has been silent for a while now, and seeing the sad look on Auba´s face is breaking his heart. "Marco-?" Auba asks hesitantly. _Fuck_! Marco thinks and before he can stop himself, he has moved closer to Auba so that they are basically face to face now. Auba´s expression has changed from sadness to surprise and shock and Marco is so close to him that he can see the color differences in Auba´s eyes. Then, he takes all his courage and leans in.

When Marco´s lips first meet Auba´s, there is not a spark or something that they would describe in romantic books and movies, but something even more pleasurable. It just feels great. Marco´s whole body relaxes and he gets goosebumps everywhere. His mind focuses only on the feeling of Auba´s lips pressed on his and it is amazing. Better than Marco could have ever imagined. Suddenly, he feels a hand that grabs his neck and pulls him closer and then, Auba kisses him back.

First, their kiss is very hesitant and they both seem to be shy, but then, Marco opens his mouth to breathe and Auba uses this moment to claim Marco´s mouth with his tongue. When their tongues meet for the first time, Marco feels his member harden in his pants and he meets Auba´s tongue with the same tenderness and desire. He moves even closer so that there is basically no space left between them and moves his fingers through Auba´s hair. They only break apart when they need air, but they continue kissing right after that.

Before Marco can think twice, he moves into Auba´s lap, his half-hard member pressing onto Auba´s leg. Auba breaks the kiss and looks down on Marco´s jeans, where the bulge is clearly visible. His eyes meet Marco´s and they are full of astonishment. "Marco, oh god, Marco" he groans and Marco swears he has never heard anything hotter than this.

They kiss again and at the same time, they slowly start undressing each other. Marco´s hands discover Auba´s beautiful sixpack. He is kissing and nibbling at Auba´s neck and Auba is busy stroking his nipples while he kisses Marco´s neck at the same time. Then, Auba´s hands reach Marco´s trousers. "Can we take this off?" Auba asks, his voice hoarse and his eyes darkened with lust. "Yes, please" Marco answers, his voice barely audible. When they are both in their briefs, they take a moment to look at each other. "You are so beautiful, Auba" Marco gasps out and as a response, Auba kisses him deep.

"I can´t believe this is happening. I have wanted this for such a long time" Auba says when he breaks the kiss. "Me too" Marco admits. "Please, Marco, take me. I need you so much." Auba looks at Marco, who is incredibly turned on right now. Seeing Auba underneath him, his eyes full of lust and his member standing up beneath his boxers is hot. He wants to see this look for the rest of his life. Forever.

Marco reaches for Auba´s boxers, and pulls them down. Auba is beautiful. He moves his hand to Auba´s cock and starts stroking it slowly. At the same time, he kisses Auba again. "This is unfair" Auba breaks the kiss. "You are still wearing your briefs" He looks at Marco, a spark of joy in his eyes and reaches out to remove Marco´s boxers.

They are stroking simultaneously now, until Auba is wiggling underneath Marco and gasps out: "Please, Marco, I will come if you go on like this" "Do you have lube?" Marco asks and Auba nods. "Yes, in my bathroom. Give me a minute" he stands up and a few minutes later, he returns with a bottle of lube and a condom and hands them to Marco.

"It has been a while, so please be gentle" he says and Marco kisses him tenderly. "I will." Then, he presses some of the cold liquid onto his finger and slips it between Auba´s butt cheeks. He circles around his butt crack until Auba is a panting mess. Then, he carefully inserts one finger. Auba has his eyes closed and his mouth is wide open, small groans leaving his lips every time Marco moves deeper.

"Two" Auba manages to gasp out and Marco obliges. When he thinks that Auba is ready for it, he inserts three fingers into Auba´s tight hole until Auba grabs his hand and stops him. "Now, I can´t- I won´t last any longer. Please. Do it now!" he moans and Marco takes the condom, prepares himself and lines himself up. "It has been a while for me, too" he admits.

"Well, then I guess we both won´t last very long" Auba grins and Marco has to smile. Seeing Auba like this is amazing. He feels the love for the Gabonese rushing through his body once again when he starts entering Auba carefully. _He is so tight. I really won´t last long,_ Marco thinks and after that, there are just feelings and nothing else anymore. He waits until Auba has relaxed a bit and then starts to move in and out slowly.

Suddenly, Auba cries out loud. "Yes, Auba, is this your sweet spot?" Marco groans and tries to reach it again. He succeeds and Auba rewards him with a scream. Auba wraps his legs around Marco´s hips. Marco changes his angle, so that he is pushing against Auba´s sweet spot over and over again and he feels his own climax approaching really fast. Auba is a groaning and panting mess. He is also pretty close and when his walls close around Marco´s member, they both come at the same time. Marco is arching his back. He has never had an orgasm like this. It doesn´t seem to end. When it is over, Marco collapses on top of Auba. They lie together for a while until Auba speaks up:

"So, does that mean that we are together now?"

"I would love that" Marco answers and a smile spreads on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for this. Kudos and comments would be really nice:)


End file.
